


On the Way

by Embli



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, P.O.V. the Ring, The One Ring - Freeform, the Ring is insulted you would dare to think otherwise, the fellowship is weak and will lose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embli/pseuds/Embli
Summary: The Ring knows what the fellowship is planning. It is not impressed.





	

The Ring knows about the plan. It heard them at the council, is with them now. They are taking it to Mordor (taking it _home_ ). As if they could destroy it.

The Ring isn't worried. Isildur stood in Mount Doom once, just after he had torn the Ring from the Master. Isildur was weak, an insult. (The only Man who's name the Ring has ever known.)

The little Hobbit won't do any better, nor will Isildur's heir. If the Hobbit reaches the mountain - if any bearer but the Master does - they will fail. Isildur had the only chance, and the Ring won. Now it will never be destroyed.

Soon ( _soon_ ) it will be returned to the Master. Together they shall devour their enemies and rule all things. The Ring remembers its purpose. The oath whispered in the shadows. _One ring to rule them all._

It will start with the Hobbit, and the weaklings around him. They try to be brave, but soon they will fall. The Ring will watch, and wait, and feed on their souls. Every step will make them weaker, while it strengthens the Ring.

After all this time, it is finally going home.


End file.
